Descubrimientos
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Steve se está comportando más arriesgado que de costumbre. Danny no puede evitar preocuparse por eso y regañar a Steve cada que tiene oportunidad. Hasta que una llamada telefónica hace que Danny se da cuenta de sus sentimientos


**Descubrimientos**

**Betas: **yvarlcris y sowelu_26**  
>Personajepareja: **Steve, Danny, Chin, Lori, Kono, Catherine. Steve/Danny  
><strong>Clasificación yo Género**: Pg-13, Romance**  
>Resumen: <strong>Steve se está comportando más arriesgado que de costumbre. Danny no puede evitar preocuparse por eso y regañar a Steve cada que tiene oportunidad. Hasta que una llamada telefónica hace que Danny se da cuenta de la razón por la que el comportamiento de Steve le importa tanto.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Spoilers hasta el 2X10.  
><strong><br>Notas: **Espero de todo corazón que te guste Lea, que aun que los adoro con locura, estos chicos me hacen sufrir mucho a la hora de escribir de ellos.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

La resistencia al cambio es posiblemente una de las cosas con las que las personas nos sentimos más identificadas. ¿Es bueno cambiar de aspecto? ¿De casa? ¿De trabajo? Es algo natural y hasta inherente del ser humano. ¿No es mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer? Nos resistimos al cambio aun cuando sabemos que es para bien ¿Pero lo es realmente?, ¿no estaré mejor como estoy?

Esa resistencia al cambio y nuestra falta de decisión nos hacen a veces no salir de nuestra zona de confort. De aquellas cosas que sabemos que si bien no nos hacen felices, al menos no nos dañan o que si nos dañan sabemos que podemos sobrevivir a ese dolor. Nos conformamos con vivir a medias, porque sabemos que, una vez tomada la decisión no hay marcha atrás y no queremos perder lo que tenemos por muy poco que sea.

Uno pensaría que Steve McGarrett podría ser una excepción, con su manera de pensar rápida y sagaz, con la efectividad de sus métodos para conseguir siempre lo que desea, pero piénsalo bien, ¿es realmente tan valiente y decidido como parece? Claro, toma decisiones arriesgadas, actúa en el momento en que se necesita, saltándose el protocolo completamente ya que existen vidas en juego. ¿Pero eso lo convierte en una persona valiente y decidida?

Steve ha pasado los últimos años de su vida arriesgando la misma por desconocidos, en diferentes lugares del mundo. Y siguiendo ordenes que a veces parecían absurdas pero que cumplía al pie de la letra.

¿Realmente actúa con valentía y decisión? Es fácil arriesgarte cuando aparentemente no hay nada en el mundo que te ate y te haga ser cuidadoso. Fácil arriesgarse y arrojarte a la aventura cuando en el fondo deseabas que tu padre te diera unas palabras de felicitación, de poder demostrarle que eras el mejor en lo que hacías, arriesgabas tu vida si, pero salvabas vidas; como él.

Cuando más de la mitad de la vida la has pasado sin que alguien te demuestre cariño y cuando el reconocimiento lo adquieres por hacer lo que te entrenaron a hacer de la mejor manera, ¿puedes imaginarte otra manera de merecer la aprobación de la gente? ¿Su cariño?

Arriesgas la vida porque es tu trabajo, salvas vidas, recibes agradecimiento. Y si al final del día no existe nadie que te mire con reproche y te demuestre que tu vida importa más que para solo salvar otras vidas, ¿cómo vas a darte cuenta de que existe otra manera de vivir?

Steve no piensa mucho en eso, ni siquiera Danny a pesar de sus continuos sermones a favor de la seguridad, el protocolo y de su política de no recibir ningún disparo en la jornada laboral. Ambos son diferentes en ese aspecto, se podría decir que a Danny le falta la decisión del marine y aquella garra para lanzarse contra el peligro, sin aparente miedo a la muerte.

Danny no podía darse el lujo de no tener miedo a la muerte. Cuando tienes un hijo, todas las cosas que creías importantes dejan de tener valor. Y lo único que importa es la felicidad de aquel ser al que amas con todas tus fuerza en el mismo momento en que te enteras de su existencia.

Con Danny no existía ese miedo al ¿qué será de mi hija si yo falto? Sabia que por mucho que detestara a Stan, éste se haría cargo de Grace. Que la cuidaría y malcriaría permitiéndole todos los caprichos y Grace crecería feliz a su lado. Pero Danny sabia que no seria lo mismo. Por mucho que Grace quisiera a Stan este no era su padre y no estaba muy seguro de si Grace llegaría a perdonarlo si se atrevía a dejarla por no ser cuidadoso.

A causa del trabajo ya había perdido a Rachel, y obviamente no quería perder a Grace y todos esos momentos y dolores de cabeza que su hija le daría. Sabia que Steve sabia eso, por eso se exaltaba y enfadaba cada que el líder de su equipo decidía entrar a algún lugar peligroso, cuando no esperaba por refuerzos y hacia alguna de las locuras que lo caracterizaban.

Detestaba que Steve fuera tan imprudente, y por mas que manoteara, gritara y argumentara, no había manera de que el marine cambiara. Y Danny por supuesto se reprendía una y otra vez por no ser capaz de trasmitirle a Steve, que había otras maneras de salvar el día. Que su seguridad era también importante.

Siendo tan diferentes y peleando como lo hacían, todos en el grupo sabían lo cercanos que eran; que si había alguien a quien Steve escuchaba aun que fuera a regañadientes era a Danny y que si había alguien que era capaz de incordiar a Danny sin miedo a sufrir uno de sus eternos sermones era precisamente Steve. Eran como dos piezas del mismo rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección.

Y posiblemente hubieran estado inmersos en esa danza del tira y afloja, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que pasaba entre ellos, dejándolo estar como camaradería y amistad y no como lo que era, algo especial que muy pocas personas tienen la suerte de encontrar.

Pero no podemos ser muy duros con los chicos porque ¿Cuántos de nosotros reconoceríamos a esa persona especial inmersos en nuestra rutina? ¿Cuántos más son capaces de distinguir cuando una persona pasa de ser especial a necesaria? ¿Cuantos realmente valoramos a los que tenemos a nuestro alrededor?

Puede verse como egoísmo o como estupidez, lo cierto era que ni el comandante ni el detective se habían detenido a pensar en lo importante que era el otro en su vida. ¿Para que hacerlo? ¿No tenían ya suficientes problemas cada uno como para agregar ese mas a su lista? ¿No eran todo lo felices que podían de esa manera?

Por supuesto, y contra nuestros propios deseos, la vida sigue, el tiempo continua su curso de manera inalterable haciendo que nada de lo que nos rodea se quede igual. Todos tenemos que ir hacia delante, movernos, evolucionar. Las personas no cambian, en esencia siempre son las mismas, pero evolucionan casi siempre para mejorar.

En esa evolución, hay momentos en que las cosas que creíamos inalterables e inamovibles nos demuestran que no lo son, y no nos queda de otra que aceptar aunque no queramos, que las cosas no son iguales. Algunos lo aceptan con mas facilidad que otros. Otros como Steve McGarrett tienen que estar al borde de la muerte para darse cuenta de que sus prioridades han cambiado desde hace mucho. Solamente que él no se había dado cuenta. O puede que no quisiera darse cuenta. Después de todo ¿No somos los seres humanos expertos en no escuchar a nuestra propia voz interior?.

Steve siempre supo que compartía con Danny una camaradería diferente a la que había compartido con otros compañeros en la marina o de la que compartía con el resto del equipo, pero no era algo a lo que dedicara muchos de sus pensamientos. Se consideraba afortunado de haber encontrado un verdadero amigo en el fuereño y se contentaba con saber que Danny, lo apreciaba de verdad. Tanto que permitía que le llamara Danno; un privilegio exclusivo de Grace hasta antes del comandante.

Por supuesto, a lo largo de su amistad, habían existido pistas que hubieran llevado a Steve a darse cuenta de la verdadera importancia de Danny en su vida. Él asunto del hermano de Danny; Matt, fue el primer aviso de lo importante que era la alegría de Danny para él. El asunto con el sarín, el segundo aviso de lo mucho que el detective le importaba, posiblemente de no haberse enterado en las circunstancias en las que se enteró. La noticia de la reconciliación de Rachel y Danno, le hubiese demostrado lo irremediablemente enamorado que se encontraba de Daniel Williams.

Pero la información que había descubierto y sus propias decisiones hicieron que el momento no fuera el mejor para él. Que no pudiera descubrir en la maraña de sus emociones lo que las palabras del rubio estaban dañándolo, y la cosa quedó como un simple malestar ante la idea que Danny estuviera haciendo mal las cosas. Después de todo, Rachel era una mujer casada y eso era algo que el marine respetaba desde siempre.

Y como todo sucedió tan rápido, no tuvo tiempo de empezar a hacerse a la idea de que el detective regresaría a New Jersey. Ni de comenzar a echarlo de menos. Estando en prisión sus sentimientos y pensamientos eran un completo caos y para bien o para mal. El rubio estuvo a su lado retándolo como siempre.

Pero, ¿podemos culpar a Steve por no darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el nativo de Nueva Jersey? Siendo un hombre poco acostumbrado a la demostración afectiva, ¿podemos culparlo por ser incluso más arriesgado estando cerca de Danny?

Por supuesto que no. Y como sabemos la verdad termina siempre saliendo a la luz y lo que le prometió a Danny a manera de broma en su oficina, se volvió una realidad, no dejó de pensar en el rubio desde el momento en que fue atrapado por los hombres de Wo Fat. Y fue ahí mientras aquellas descargas recorrían su cuerpo y el trataba de no sucumbir al dolor que se dio cuenta: estaba completa y totalmente enamorado de Daniel Williams.

Cuando tantas cosas han salido mal en tu vida, ¿no es normal poner incluso mas defensas de las necesarias? ¿No es mejor dejar de esperar cosas buenas de la vida? Danny había recibido dos golpes mortales en poco tiempo, se ilusionó con la llegada de un bebé y con la idea de recuperar a la que había sido la mujer de su vida. Ambas cosas habían sido solo eso, una ilusión. Si bien Rachel estaba embarazada no era de su hijo y la mujer decidió que lo mejor para sus hijos era que ella regresara al lado de Stan. Uno puede soportar estoicamente que alguien baile zapateado con su corazón hasta romperlo, ¿pero que la misma persona baile un tango sobre los pedazos? Eso le parecía a Danny un exceso de crueldad. Y honestamente no le parecía merecerlo.

Dicen que el dolor es inevitable pero que el sufrimiento es opcional y Danny estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para no sufrir, lo suyo no era llevar el papel de víctima, aunque a veces le era imposible no mostrarse lleno de amargura, y todo aquel que viera destruido su _felices para siempre_ seguramente podía entenderlo.

Así el detective de Nueva Jersey, no se había detenido ni un poco a considerar la posibilidad de que su corazón se hubiera ya repuesto de lo ocurrido con Rachel, y comenzara albergar sentimientos para otra persona. Y es que el amor era también una decisión, y él había decidido mucho tiempo atrás amar a Rachel a pesar de todo. Muchos lo llamaban terquedad, Danny le llamaba tenacidad.

Así que como dice aquel viejo refrán, quien pasa mucho tiempo llorando por la luna, terminará sin ver el brillo de las estrellas. Por lo que no era siquiera consciente de lo que su jefe y amigo estaba provocando en su persona. Incluso estaba saliendo con esa chica, Gabby. Ya que luego de haber sufrido mucho, tendemos a tomar lo seguro, lo que no nos hará daño. Y aun cuando Danny se sentía atraído por la chica, no había sentimientos de por medio y ella lo sabia. Y lo mejor, ella no buscaba una relación seria, solo compartir un poco con otra persona y eso era exactamente lo que Danny necesitaba. Alguien que le hiciera olvidarse por un momento del desastre que era su vida.

Si se hubiese detenido un momento en sus verdaderas motivaciones en ir a buscar y rescatar a Steve, o en lo nervioso y preocupado que estaba, o en el hecho de que no había respirado realmente hasta comprobar con sus propios ojos que el SEAL estaba vivo, un poco mallugado pero vivo; o que no había soportado ver a Lori abrazando a Steve. Seguramente se habría sorprendido al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Pero cuando uno se lamenta por lo que perdió, difícilmente nota lo que aún tiene o lo que recientemente se ha obtenido. Mucho más cuando uno está convencido de que lo que se ha perdido era lo mejor que se había tenido en la vida. Y que ya nada puede ser mejor. 

Steve se encontró de pronto frente a frente con sus sentimientos y, siendo un marine, SEAL y además líder del Five-0, uno esperaría que hiciera frente inmediatamente a sus sentimientos, que tomara desprevenido al rubio y le confesara lo que sentía. Posiblemente en medio de algún tiroteo o alguna explosión. O puede que simplemente asaltara al rubio, acorralándolo con su cuerpo contra la pared.

Lo cierto es que no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Se dedicó a mirar al rubio fijamente cuando lo tenía cerca, de quejarse por no querer quedarse en el hospital y al final a tomar una decisión.  
>¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que Danny le correspondiera? ¿Cuántas de perderlo si él abría la boca? ¿Era mejor tener a Danny solo como amigo? ¿Realmente podía Danny ser feliz con esa chica Gabby?<p>

Y así fue como el siempre valiente y determinado comandante McGarrett, decidió que las cosas con Danny debían seguir como hasta ahora, por mucho que deseara que fuera al contrario. O al menos eso era lo que creía. Que nada entre Danny y él había cambiado. Después de todo era mejor solo tener la amistad del rubio que perderlo para siempre.

Pero ya sabemos que a veces cuando queremos negar a nosotros mismo la verdad, dejamos que toda la evidencia se pierda ante nuestros ojos. Ya que nos encanta complicarlo todo, incluso algo que se supondría tendría que ser maravilloso como el amor. Ya que si Steve no tuviera miedo a perder a Danny, se daría cuenta de todas las señales que mandaba el detective.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Steve? — dijo o mas bien gritó el rubio una vez que entró a la habitación de su jefe — y no, no me vengas con ese cuento de que nada esta pasando, ¿te das cuenta de que PUDISTE HABERTE MATADO?

— Danno, estas exagerando.

— ¡Nada de Danno estás exagerando! — interrumpió el rubio mandando una mirada dura a su amigo — Ya sé que te crees un maldito Max Steel, pero tú no eres de plástico por mucho que te empeñes en creer lo contrario y no eres ¡UNA MALDITA FIGURA DE ACCION DE STEVEN! — Steve observó como el rostro del detective se tiñó rápidamente de rojo, demostrando así lo enfadado que se encontraba — ¿Te das cuenta al menos de la suerte que has tenido de no haberte roto ningún maldito hueso?

— Pero no fue así Danny, atrapamos a esos hombres, rescatamos a esa joven pareja. ¿No puedes alegrarte por un trabajo bien hecho?

— ¡Un trabajo bien hecho! — exclamó el rubio levantando ambos brazos dando énfasis a su exclamación — casi matas a un hombre del susto, irrumpiste propiedad privada, vamos a tener suerte si es que esa anciana a la que escandalizaste no nos demanda Steve, eso sin contar los daños, ¿debo recordarte quien debe llenar los reportes?

— Danny deja de hacer dramas. ¡Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer!

— ¿Yo estoy haciendo un drama? — el detective lo miró fijamente y Steve se dio cuenta inmediatamente que el rubio estaba realmente enfadado — ¿Eres consciente de la maldita suerte que tuviste hoy? Si ese arbusto hubiera estado sólo unos centímetros más a la derecha ESTARIAMOS EN TU MALDITO FUNERAL, MCGARRETT — El rubio se acercó un poco más a la cama donde su jefe se encontraba — ¿Qué iba a decirle a tu hermana en ese caso Steve? No sé qué demonios está pasando contigo, pero sea lo que sea ya que no eres capaz de compartirlo… — en ese punto el detective parecía ofendido, — resuélvelo y deja de hacer tonterías, antes de que alguno de nosotros o todos acabemos muertos.

No le dio tiempo de agregar nada al SEAL, simplemente salió de la habitación completamente furioso. No entendía lo que le pasaba a Steve y en un primer momento, lo había atribuido al estrés con lo que había pasado en Corea, a la muerte de Jenna. Pero las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control. Estaba preocupado por su amigo las 24 horas del día, se daba cuenta que algo le pasaba y le dolía saber que Steve no confiaba en ninguno de ellos. Suponía que algo tenía que ver con su padre, era posible que Wo Fat le hubiera dicho algo más y Steve como el más grande idiota que había conocido se estaba tragando todo, tomando esa tonta actitud autodestructiva y lo peor de todo era que el hombre lo negaba y se llevaba a todo el equipo entre las patas.

Kono, Chin y Lori entraron a la habitación del comandante en cuanto el rubio salió, no tenían que ser unos genios para saber que las cosas no habían salido bien, y que, fieles a su costumbre ambos hombres habían tenido una discusión y, a juzgar por la expresión de Steve, una que no había terminado del todo bien. Los tres estaban preocupados por el moreno. Por supuesto conocían como era de explosivo y poco amante de los protocolos, pero las cosas en ese último mes habían tomado un rumbo que era altamente alarmante. Si no lo conocieran casi dirían que buscaba hacerse daño a propósito.

— El gobernador espera verte en cuanto te recuperes Steve — fue lo primero que dijo Lori acomodándose cerca del hombre, Steve hizo una mueca de fastidio.

— No quiero sermones de ustedes también— sentenció.

— No son sermones Steve, pero estamos preocupados por ti— Chin intentaba mostrarse lo más sereno posible.

Steve los miró fijamente sin querer pensar realmente en sus palabras.

— Sólo es una contractura muscular ¡No me estoy muriendo!

—No nos referimos a eso— agregó Kono acercándose un poco más al hombre.

Fue Lori la siguiente en hablar, tomando la mano derecha del hombre y dándole un ligero apretón, Chin y Kono compartieron una mirada de desconcierto, mientras Steve miraba a la mujer preguntándose por qué razón si la encontraba atractiva, simplemente no le agradaba su toque, era como si aquello estuviera mal.

— No puedes seguir cargando con esa culpa Steve — comenzó la rubia — tú no podías haber previsto los movimientos de Wo Fat, ni mucho menos haber salvado la vida de Jenna.

Steve la miró fijamente sin dar crédito a sus palabras, al tiempo que Kono negaba levemente con la cabeza. Para la más joven del equipo, las motivaciones de su jefe estaban muy lejos de Jenna y más cerca de Danny. Y no, no era que poseyera un sexto sentido o los increíbles métodos deductivos de Sherlock Holmes. Simplemente Kono sabia ver, escuchar y notar cosas que eran evidentes, era su trabajo. Buscar patrones, encontrar algo que pudiera ser interpretado entre un montón de datos que una computadora arrojaba. Y ella había encontrado el patrón a lo que estaba pasando con Steve, y si antes parecía completamente posesivo con Danny, ahora era peor.

Y estaba segura que fuera lo que fuera que había impulsado ese comportamiento atípico en el hombre, solamente podía ser corregido por Danny. Eso si, al menos Danny prestara atención a las señales. Pero no, parecía que mientras más se empeñaba Steve en ser un niño, más se empeñaba el rubio en alejarse y por lo tanto, Steve hacia otra cosa estúpida para tener toda la atención del detective. Infantil si, un total fracaso, no del todo.

—No sé de qué me hablas Lori.

—Steve, lastimarte de esa manera no cambiará nada, ni traerá de vuelta a Jenna… — agregó la rubia — no puedes seguir haciendo eso, tú no fallaste. No la dejaste sola y por supuesto que su muerte no es su culpa. Tú no podías saber que Wo Fat la utilizaría para llegar a ti.

— Steve, todos estamos preocupados, Danny también. Pero no podemos ayudarte si no nos dices que está pasando— agregó Chin

El moreno llevó la cabeza hacia atrás para que descansara en la almohada antes de encarar de nuevo a su equipo, sabía que se preocupaban por él. Pero en ese momento más que una ayuda, eran realmente molestos. ¿De dónde habían sacado que se estaba castigando por lo de Jenna? Tal vez debía dar gracias por esa excusa y aferrarse a ella, hacerla suya y así cuando Danny volviera a preguntar lo que le pasaba, podía darle una respuesta que no tuviera que ver con la verdad.

Detestaba que el rubio fuera así de perspicaz y supiera que algo le estaba pasando, algo que _no quería compartir_

— No me pasa nada — dijo — y agradecería si dejan de psicoanalizarme— eso último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Lori.

A pesar de todo, Danny no se había alejado mucho. Se encontraba recargado en uno de los pasillos del lugar con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Fue justo ese momento en que el móvil en su pantalón decidió sonar, casi esperaba que fuera Rachel. Pero el tono era uno completamente desconocido y no fue hasta que tuvo el artefacto en la mano en que se dio cuenta que no se trataba de su teléfono si no del de Steve. ¿En qué momento se había quedado con el teléfono del marine? No lo recordaba, estaba punto de guardar de nuevo el teléfono cuando sus ojos registraron el nombre que brillaba en la pantalla, contesto sin pensarlo si quiera.

— Diga.

— ¿Steve? — murmuró la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

— No Catherine, es Danny, Danny Williams el compañero de Steve ¿me recuerdas?

— ¡Claro, Danny!

Y a pesar de las palabras aparentemente llenas de calidez, la chica al otro lado de la línea no pudo más que hacer una mueca que no correspondía para nada con su tono de voz. No tenía nada contra Danny ¿Pero no es natural mostrarnos un poco recelosos con quien daña a la gente que nos importa? Catherine conocía a Steve desde hacía bastante tiempo, había compartido con el marine mucho mas que sólo cama. Y aun que ella estaba medio enamorada de él, sabía que Steve no sentía lo mismo, no que le importara mucho. En su mundo muchas veces era contraproducente llegar a querer a alguien. Por eso posiblemente se había dado cuenta antes que Steve de los sentimientos que el moreno empezaba a tener hacia su compañero de equipo.

Y aún cuando debido a su traslado no estaban mucho en contacto, si solían mandarse mensajes, correos electrónicos y por supuesto llamadas apresuradas. Catherine se consideraba la mejor amiga de Steven y por lo mismo no estaba en esos momentos muy feliz con Daniel.

Y no, Steve no le había dicho nada de lo que había pasado en Corea, o algo de sus recientes descubrimientos; pero no era necesario. Solo se había requerido una frase, una simple frase, para que la teniente Rollins descubriera todo por lo que Steve estaba pasando.

— En este momento no puedes hablar con Steve, está en el hospital — murmuró el rubio.

Catherine podía suponer, debido al tono que Danny había utilizado, que el capitán ingresó al nosocomio por alguna herida menor, ya que si Steve estuviera realmente herido dudaba que el rubio contestara el teléfono o que la voz se escuchara más irritada que preocupada.

— ¿Están visitando a algún sospechoso o victima? — preguntó la teniente solo para confirmar que era por Steve por quien se encontraban en el lugar.

— Ojalá fuera eso — y Catherine no pudo evitar una sonrisa melancólica al comprobar lo que por supuesto ya sabía — tú amigo es un maldito loco ¡Casi muere hoy! Y el muy inconciente sigue intentando darse de alta, no entiende que ha tenido mucha suerte de sólo haberse lastimado la pierna.

— Seguramente era la única manera efectiva de proceder.

Danny abrió los ojos al máximo ante las palabras de la mujer. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Comportarse como un maldito Rambo era la mejor forma de proceder? ¿Qué demonios le enseñaban a la gente en la marina? Estaba claro que no era sentido común.

—No, fue innecesario e imprudente.

Catherine no pudo evitar la mueca ante las palabras del detective.

— Pero seguramente consiguió el resultado esperado.

— ¿El resultado esperado? ¿Tú me estás escuchando? Te estoy diciendo que Steve casi se mata el día de hoy y tú dices simplemente que mientras se tengan los resultados esperados está bien ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes?

— Detective Williams, estamos entrenados para morir si es necesario. Creo que usted está exagerando un poco las cosas —

— ¡EXAGERANDO! — el rubio no pudo contenerse — Steve no es un maldito robocop y lo que hizo hoy, simplemente fue una locura.

— Una locura que dio resultado, debería relajarse un poco y saborear que aun están vivos.

Danny negó con la cabeza, era imposible. Ahora sabía la razón de que aquella mujer se llevara tan bien con Steve

— Catherine, le diré a Steve que llamaste, Kono me está hablando — mintió ya que no creía que fuera capaz de seguir en aquella conversación.

— Solo un momento detective ¿Aún está saliendo con esa chica del museo?

—¿Gabby? — pregunto Danny desconcertado, sin saber que tenía aquello que ver con que Steve se hubiera arriesgado innecesariamente una vez más.

— Steve no me dijo su nombre. Solo mencionó que usted había encontrado alguien con quien encontrar la isla más llevadera, me alegro mucho por usted.

Danny parpadeó un par de veces completamente desconcertado, no sabia lo que lo desconcertaba más, el hecho de que Steve hablaba sobre él, o que Steve considerara que Gabby le hacia su estancia en aquella isla más llevadera.

— Hoy íbamos a salir, pero con Steve haciéndola de Rambo ¿Adivina quien tiene que hacer el papel de niñera?

Danny no pudo evitar mover la cabeza de manera negativa al escuchar la risa del otro lado de la línea.

— Steve jamás ha sido bueno para compartir las cosas que quiere. No deberías molestarte con él, nunca sido bueno para demostrar sus sentimientos ¡Que tenga un buen día detective Williams!

Y así sin más, la teniente colgó. Dejando a Daniel Williams lleno de preguntas sin respuesta; haciendo que se recargara de nuevo contra la pared llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeándola contra la pared sin que aparentemente le importara. Repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez las palabras de la teniente. ¿No debería sentirse ofendido por las palabras? ¿Era o no una tontería que Steve sintiera celos de Gabby? ¿Era ridículo que él se emocionara de esa manera? Pero lo que mas preocupaba al detective era que inmediatamente había encontrado las palabras de la mujer con connotaciones románticas ¡Por supuesto que Steve le quería! Eran amigos, ¡por todos los santos! Él no debería de sentirse como se sentía, completamente confundido, tendría que ir a decirle a Steve que dejara de actuar como un niño y que su amistad no cambiara en nada, ¡Si ni Grace se comportaba de esa manera!

Pero, oh los siempre desagradables peros que nos asaltan y nos llenan de dudas y a veces también nos frenan, demostrándonos los escenarios más catastróficos y nuestros miedos más profundos. Pero ¿y si me quiere sólo por mi dinero? Pero, ¿y si estoy confundiéndolo todo? Y en esta caso en particular, Danny tenia el pero muy presente. Pero ¿y si Catherine no hablaba de un cariño filial? ¿Si Steve lo quería?

Aquello abría un mundo de posibilidades aterradoras ante los ojos del detective, pero más que nada lo ponía frente a frente a aquellos sentimientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que existían en su interior. Ahora todas aquellas miradas, los diálogos y reacciones del marine se presentaban bajo una nueva luz. Pero no solo las acciones del marine, también sus propias reacciones.

Se llevó la mano derecha a la cara y luego sacudió la cabeza, como si de esa manera pudiera sacudir todos esos pensamientos. Steve era su amigo y eso era lo único que en ese momento tenía claro.

Aunque si se permitía pensar en las posibilidades ¿No explicaría eso el extraño comportamiento de Steve? Y su extraña resistencia a compartirlo y otras cosas que ahora, mirando en retrospectiva, al rubio le parecía ver. Sin embargo, decidió no hacer nada al respecto y simplemente meditarlo apropiadamente, hasta que supiera exactamente qué estaba pasando. Y que haría una vez que lo supiera

Steve notó en cuanto el rubio regresó a la habitación que algo había pasado, pero no logró descubrir qué era. Durante el tiempo de su convalecencia el rubio se mostró amable y considerado, sin quejarse y soltarle discursos cada 5 minutos. Sin embargo Steve era consciente que Danny lo miraba más cuando pensaba que estaba distraído.

Danno solía mirarlo largamente antes de fruncir el ceño, ya no le preguntaba sobre lo que le pasaba e intentaba en lo posible mantenerse lo más físicamente lejos del moreno, no tanto como para que fuera un rechazo, pero si para poner a pensar al Marine.

Danny por su parte, seguía sin estar del todo seguro de cómo actuar, se la había pasado catalogando y analizando sus sentimientos con respecto a Steve y lo que descubría no le parecía realmente halagador. Encontrarte de pronto con que estabas medio enamorado de tu jefe sin darte cuenta, es suficiente para trastornar a cualquiera. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que Steve no era su tipo para nada y sin embargo la evidencia estaba ahí, casi brillando como un anuncio de neón sobre su cabeza.

Ya que ahora analizaba los hechos ante la luz que arrojaban sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía por el moreno se venía gestando desde hacía meses y le molestaba darse cuenta un comentario que ahora, no estaba seguro de si fue inocente de aquella mujer.

Steve estaba harto de aquella situación, veía a Danny mirarlo fijamente, fruncir el ceño, abrir la boca y no decir nada, solo enfurruñarse y comenzar a decir quién sabe qué cosas por lo bajo, no soportaba más la situación. Prefería mil veces los arranques el rubio a aquel extraño mutismo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — soltó de pronto sobresaltando al rubio que bebía una cerveza en el sofá, aparentemente concentrado en la televisión.

— ¿De qué hablas? — respondió antes de llevarse la botella a la boca — ¿Qué me pasa de que?

— Has estado muy raro.

— Perdón ¿Yo he estado muy raro? — preguntó el rubio poniéndose en pie olvidando la cerveza en el suelo — Claro, soy yo el que ha estado tomando más riegos de los necesarios, que está en plena recuperación y que además, parece que algo le mortifica pero no confía en sus amigos.

El marine lo miró aún más fijamente, escondiendo el asombro que las palabras del rubio habían generado en su persona. Por supuesto aquella pose no engaño para nada al detective, quien sabia leer a la perfección las miradas y expresiones faciales del SEAL, y aquello, no hizo sino recordarle su dilema y hacerlo comenzar a caminar en la estancia como león enjaulado. Molesto consigo mismo por todo lo que había pasado por alto.

— No quieras darle vuelva a la situación Danny, eres tú el que ha estado muy rarito últimamente.

Danny no pudo evitarlo, de haberse tratado de otra persona tal vez lo hubiera dejado pasar, de no estar pasando por lo que estaba pasando, sin duda alguna simplemente se habría cruzado de brazos, pero en ese momento, las palabras de Steve lo golpearon con fuerza, haciendo que el detective se acercara al Marine y su índice se enterrara en el pecho de Steve.

— Y tu no quieras fingir que no te pasa nada — comenzó — ¿por qué no puedes dejarme con mis asuntos en paz?

— Danny..

— De Danny nada Steve, tú has iniciado esto y ahora me vas a escuchar — algo en la mirada clara del detective no terminaba de gustarle al comandante pero tampoco sabia que hacer para apaciguar el tornado en el que se había convertido su compañero — No has podido dejar de inmiscuirte en mis asuntos y estoy harto ¿sabes? ¡UNO TIENE DERECHO A LLEVAR UNA JODIDA VIDA PRIVADA!

Steve parpadeó un momento antes de encarar a Danny, bajando la cabeza de modo que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

—Por supuesto que puedes tener una vida, Danno — su voz, a diferencia de la de Danny, era baja y controlada — pero pensé que éramos amigos ¡QUE CONFIABAS EN MI!

—Claro que confío en ti Steve — agrego rápidamente el detective incapaz de soportar la mirada dolida que el marine le estaba mandado — ERES TÚ EL QUE NO CONFIA EN MI — dijo acercándose un poco más al hombre, encarándolo sin que importara la diferencia de alturas .

— No tienes idea Danny…

Y sólo en ese momento, al notar aquellas pupilas tan cerca de las suyas que Danny fue consiente de su posición, de lo cerca que estaba de Steve, que sus alientos se mezclaban y que era consiente, muy consiente de la presencia del comandante.

— Si no me dices… si no me dices ¿Cómo voy a saber? — preguntó. Pero su voz era más bien un murmullo — Si estás en un problema, quiero ayudarte Steven.

Y esa fue toda la tensión que Steve pudo soportar. ¿Cómo podía negarle algo a Danny cuando preguntaba con esa voz? ¿Cuándo sus ojos estaban tan cerca de los suyos? ¿Cuándo los ojos claros rogaban por una repuesta?

— Tú eres mi problema, Danno.

Y así, tomándolo de la camisa lo acercó con violencia a su cuerpo antes de atrapar su boca con ardor. Danny se quedó completamente impresionado, sin poder moverse, como clavado al piso con los ojos abiertos. Sintiendo los labios de Steve sobre los suyos, la insistencia de aquella boca ajena y su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho.

¿Cómo era que se había negado por tanto tiempo eso? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba a su compañero?

Steve interpretó de manera errónea la inactividad del rubio y comenzó a retirarse, pero Danny actúo con rapidez, tomándolo de la nuca compensando la diferencia de estaturas utilizó las puntas de sus pies y recargando la cabeza en la frente de Steve. Mirando al marine a los ojos fijamente aún que, esté intentaba a pesar de la posición rehuir aquella mirada.

— Y tu el mío, Steve.

Y entonces fue Danny quien besó a Steve, y esté correspondió al beso con hambre. Completamente impresionado de que aquello realmente estuviera pasado. Sin poder creerse del todo que su Danno estaba en sus brazos besándolo de aquella manera que lo enloquecía.

Cualquier observador se habría dado cuenta de que intentaban devorarse, que el beso era completamente intenso, como eran ambos. Y que en algún momento el moreno había empujado al rubio contra la pared mientras lo besaba como si nada más en el mundo importara.

Sí, había mucho de que hablar, pero ahora no era el momento. Ya hablarían después, ahora mismo sus bocas habían encontrado una actividad mucho más estimulante.

**Notas de la autora:**  
>No tienen idea de cuánto sufro para escribir a este par.<p> 


End file.
